


Donde el canto y el agua son uno

by kxndergarden



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow White Elements, TREY IS SO GAY FOR ROOK, just Rook being Rook, kinda rushed, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxndergarden/pseuds/kxndergarden
Summary: Trey Clover estaba tan asustado por el raro comportamiento de su amigo de años que no se dio cuenta de lo que había sido tramado para él, todo en función del amor, el cual sentía por el cazador.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Rook Hunt
Kudos: 5





	Donde el canto y el agua son uno

**Author's Note:**

> Rook siendo misterioso y Trey siendo gay

Era un humor característico en Rook el sonreír sin expresarse con el mundo, incluso si se le venía encima de las formas poco predecibles, su mente estaba siempre llena de ideas, pero su boca no siempre con palabras, lo cual aumentaba la sombría sospecha sobre lo que él representaba como individuo, mas nunca se ponía en mayor duda.  
No era su labor, mucho menos estaba obligado a trabajar de tal forma, pero últimamente hacía el trabajo de dos clubes como si fuese miembro de ambos, lo cual hacía que pareciese algo cansado la mayoría del tiempo.

Esa tarde, mientras cuidaba de las plantas del jardín al lado de una melodía que no entendía nadie más que su memoria, Trey decidió acercarse a conversar, no es como si fuese un evento único en su clase, pero últimamente el tiempo parecía hacerse corto para el diligente cazador de Pomefiore. 

“Rook, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?”

Ante la cálida pregunta de su buen amigo no respondió mucho, mantuvo concentración en su actividad, algo nuevo para él, preocupó a su amigo.

“Has compartido demasiado con el club de cine en las últimas semanas, ¿puedo saber qué te sucede? Pareces muy pensativo.”

Un ceño de preocupación y unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Rook finalmente reaccionó ante la compañía y pareció borrar el cierto cansancio que lo acompañaba, sonriendo a su buen amigo como en cualquier otra oportunidad. 

“Me agradaría mucho su compañía, Chevalier.”

No apuntó más, como era costumbre que lo hiciere. La vida personal de Rook era parte de su misterioso atractivo, amigo o enemigo, difícil era no buscar saber más, incluso si era en función de evitarlo, o saber no hablarle. 

Trey decidió entonces hacerse a su estrecho lado y admirar el buen trabajo, un descanso y una tortura; llamarle amigo era a lo que se limitaba su mente, eso era lo que habían sido en definitiva desde primer año, y era la forma como Rook también lo conocía, sin embargo, el naipe desearía llamarlo de otra forma si la oportunidad se le otorga.  
Cuando al lado del mejor desconocido en su vida vive, el misterio de su aura pasa de la curiosidad, sus buenas aptitudes y el compartir clases son un regalo jamás comentado, y el privilegio de saber cómo entablar una conversación con él un recuerdo de lo que solo podrían llegar a ser, amigos. 

Y no tiene ni la menor idea de si es mínimamente posible por lo menos expresar sus sentimientos, quizá si lo hace de la forma tan vacía en la que Rook puede hablar por horas de la belleza, funcione. Claro que eso es algo que ama, y llamarlo vacío es una vil forma de engañarse a sí mismo. 

“Oh Trey, la exposición al sol va a dañar tu rostro.”

La amable risa que acompañaba al comentario de Rook le hizo salir de un trance al que no sabía que había entrado, y se fijó mejor que el enrojecimiento era de amor, no del sol. El que el siempre vigilante hubiese dejado pasar tal detalle era un arma de doble filo, ¿Realmente no lo había notado, o solo jugaba? 

“No le prestes atención a esas cosas Rook, concéntrate en tu trabajo por favor.”

“Ya lo he terminado, quedamos ambos exentos de más actividades esta semana, ¿No es alivio?”

Trey se quedó pensativo, a pesar de la ligereza de aquella voz y lo bien que le hacía sentir, no podía dejar de pensar en todos esos momentos de soledad en los que lo observaba a la distancia, cansado, pensativo y aparentemente melancólico.

“Creo que sí lo es, ¿Tienes algo más que hacer esta tarde?”

Rook asintió cuidadosamente, su cabello prolijo con un suave, casi imperceptible vaivén, un añadido era el sombrío sol que se reflejaba dentro del domo transparente y sobre su bella cabellera, una de las vistas más traicioneras para un corazón que se miente, pero un regalo a la mente cristalina, en lucha por la verdad de los sentimientos de Trey. 

“Pero si no tienes nada que hacer podrías ayudarme, ¿Hmm?”

Trey no se iba a negar a tal generosa oferta, era casi como un pedido de matrimonio al estar tan desesperado por algo de cariño de su amigo, hasta le parecía patético. Claro que es algo que no comentaría al aire, limitándose a aceptar con la tranquilidad de tercer año que le caracteriza. 

“¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Rook?”

Al parecer fue la pregunta incorrecta, pero la que abría la sinceridad del siempre secreto cazador; se había cruzado de brazos y aseriado su expresión, mirando a la nada sin mucho conversar.

Camino a los casilleros para su cambio de uniforme Rook ofreció a explicar como mejor podía tal situación que le atormentaba, aquello por lo cual estaba sacrificando tanto de sí mismo por quien siempre lo haría, pero más de lo que solía hacerlo, y sin recibir mayor recompensa a cambio. 

Un misterio, eso fue lo que le dijo. Una locura es lo que pensó que era, pero efectivamente, se trataba de un misterio aquello que estaba haciendo que su corazón pesase tanto.  
Era fácil no creerle, sin embargo, estaba claro. Una crónica a profundidad sobre un curioso cofre que Vil había encontrado en los recónditos espacios de Pomefiore, era fácil no conocer todo lo que se hallaba en ese castillo tan antiguo si había sido el primer dormitorio en construirse.

Para algún alivio de Trey, siempre preocupado con un hombre que no le pertenecería, estos meses de trabajo se culminarían hoy, y él estaría presente para presenciar su revitalización, ya sentía la felicidad en su estómago. 

Llegaron a la sala del club de cine, eran las cinco o seis de la tarde, claramente estaría en absoluta soledad. Era la primera vez del caballero allí, le sorprendió la pulcra organización de un espacio tan lleno de artículos, trajes preciosamente trabajados, escenografía profesional, material de grabación, una curiosa pila de tapetes de yoga y una atmósfera de elegancia en los demás muebles.

Rook se sentó sobre un escritorio, sacando de un estante continuo una carta de un papel bastante viejo, quizá una reliquia. 

“Esta ha sido una búsqueda del tesoro interesante, pero la belleza de este curioso caso se encuentra en la culminación, y la disfrutaría mucho más si Chevalier me acompañase en los honores.”

Se acercó a la voz y tomó la carta, abriéndola por primera vez con mucho cuidado, no quería dañar algo que puede superarle en edad solo por lo ansioso que le hacía la soledad con su secretivo y secreto amado. 

Abrió y leyó el contenido en voz alta, y aunque de misterios no era un as, podría tratar de serlo para quien le observaba.

“Donde el canto y el agua son uno, la música con los deseos converge en una fragante armonía, los individuos disfrutan tal pieza de arte tanto como para el consuelo como el amor… Eh, ¿Así fueron todas las pistas, Rook?”

La lectura fue inesperada, las nociones románticas eran claramente una coincidencia, sin embargo, las risas lo alertaron de que debía guardar la tranquilidad y no tomarlo con seriedad, Rook no lo hacía del todo, incluso si hubiese dedicado su tiempo personal en la resolución de tal cosa, ¿Qué era lo que buscaban?

“Oui, mucho valioso tiempo se le dedicó, debe sentirse pleno quien haya plasmado belleza en todas aquellas palabras, será un honor poder presenciar tan valioso resultado. ¿A dónde nos podrá llevar esta pista?”

Rook tampoco sabía, aparentemente. No entiende qué es lo que lo ha motivado por tanto tiempo a buscar el mismo desconocimiento que lo envuelve a sí mismo, supone que se trata de sentirse reflejado en un trabajo hecho por alguien que le antecede. 

Y respecto a la pista, se lo pensó un poco dado a que el agua le hizo automáticamente pensar en Octavinelle, ¿No era como una pieza a ese rompecabezas? Así sería si no fuera esto demasiado viejo y tuviese nociones sobre el amor, aunque no duda que Azul también pueda hacer ese tipo de contratos… No pediría uno, sería vergonzoso, pero la propuesta existe en su mente.

“Vamos Trey, creo haberlo resuelto.”

Ambos habían dedicado un buen momento a pensarlo, sin embargo, nunca podría estar al entero nivel al que el cazador se manejaba, más que eso, por su inteligencia lo había tenido desde segundo año en un pedestal del cual quizá no lo bajaría. 

Estas mismas contemplaciones permitieron que Trey se moviera cual atontado muñeco por la escuela, movido por un encanto intangible por los pasillos de esta, oscurecidos por el atardecer a la distancia y en la completa soledad de un espacio que no acostumbran a deambular de tal forma. 

El pozo del patio es donde habían terminado. Y es que no entendía, cómo es que la música y el amor entran a jugar en este espacio, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no entiende a qué tipo de conclusión habrá llegado Rook, pero es prácticamente de noche, y a pesar de ser un espacio cerrado, la amplitud no le da seguridad. 

“¿Y ahora qué?”

Se limitó a preguntar el naipe. Ante aquella reacción el cazador solo sonrió, y si era posible fijarse con la misma precisión de aquellos ojos verdes, se notaría el muy leve enrojecimiento de esas orejas, claro que el humilde Trey no lo haría. 

Se acercaron al pozo, uno guiando y el otro con cuidada curiosidad, y observaron su reflejo con ayuda de la luz de la luna, un reflejo cercano de ambas sonrisas, solamente ellos dos. La melodía de aquella tarde volvía a escucharse de los labios de su amado, más preguntas surgieron en Trey. 

Ninguno dijo palabra, se continuó escuchando aquel cántico mientras Rook cuidadosamente bajaba el balde para retribuir algo de aquel pozo, era todo un misterio lo que envolvía la situación, más un escenario. ¿Era un hechizo aquello? No había otra forma de explicar la magia que brotaba del corazón de Trey, quizá solo era el amor que sentía por él.

Del fondo retribuyó una urna transparente, en cuyo interior yacía una caja mucho más pequeña, protegido con cuidado y recelo en una cama de flores doradas, algo muy Pomefiore; Rook entregó la caja a su amigo, y esperó a que la abriera, sin decirle expresamente que lo hiciera.

Y así hizo Trey, dudando un poco de sus manos y sus acciones, abrió la urna de cristal y sacó la pequeña caja de madera que mayor inscripción no tenía, pero sí un tallado de rosas hecho por un maestro del detalle, se notaba el amor dedicado a la pequeña caja. 

“¿Sabes qué hay dentro de esta caja, Rook?” 

Intentó no titubear, por alguna razón la pequeña caja y la fijada mirada del contrario sobre sí mismo y lo que sostenía en sus manos traían cierta intranquilidad. Tampoco ayudaban sus sentimientos del corazón, mas aquellos labios ni dignaron a volver a recitar la delicada melodía. 

Abrió con cuidado, el sonido llegando antes de lo que sus ojos podían percibir en la oscuridad de la noche, la misma melodía en una caja musical, era simplemente precioso, sabía que si la abría durante el día los pájaros llegarían volando a escucharla. 

“Es… Muy linda, un tesoro… Peculiar.”

Comentó, fuera de sí mismo, intentando descifrar a los bailarines de la pieza dentro de la caja sin mucho éxito. Rook todavía tenía la mirada fija en Trey, y a falta de mayor recurso, decidió hacer uso de su magia para mejor visibilidad.

“Oh.”

Era tan precioso cuando se fiaba mejor en el baile, la forma en la que las detalladas figuras se movían y sonreían al son de la música, e incluso si Trey no podría saber qué era lo que bailaban, conocía perfectamente a las personas que bailaban, eran ellos. 

“He pasado mucho tiempo construyendo este obsequio para ti, sin embargo, nunca supe si te gustaría… ¡Ah Trey, por favor no llores!”

Ahora era el naipe quien sin palabras se había quedado, observando la pequeña caja mientras sollozaba del solo pensar que toda esa preocupación y melancolía de quien amaba era por la construcción de algo tan hermoso… Y para él. Todo para él. Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos con tal sorpresa. 

El cazador abrazó a su también amado y mantuvieron el silencio que era el deleite de la melodía en la oscuridad de la noche, los sollozos silenciosos al querer seguir pensando en lo que debía predominar era la belleza, y no su apreciación de la misma.

**Author's Note:**

> El que encuentre todas las referencias a Snow White se gana unas fotopatas y un one shot de lo que quieran.


End file.
